


Follower

by pettiot



Series: Auron the Heretic [1]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Auron the heretic, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettiot/pseuds/pettiot
Summary: Braska performed the prayer.  Auron would not, ever again.
Series: Auron the Heretic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614226
Kudos: 1





	Follower

  


With ceremony, Mika turned his back.

The sanctum's closeness ceased to comfort, stuffiness never enough to stifle the whispering audience. Auron considered them disdainfully: hostile children, aimless stones. Braska did not smile. Such an expression now would prove arbitrary, perverse.

Braska performed the prayer. Auron would not, ever again.

Monks and maesters did not conceal their contempt. The lower ranks chanted with a rhythm stolen from blitz: 'In-fi-del.' Auron knew his sensitivity to moral criticism exaggerated, and sheathed his shame for examination at a more appropriate time. At the moment there was nothing for it but to follow his Summoner.

  



End file.
